


El amor está en el aire… ¿o acaso es coronavirus?

by LittleRock17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, COVID, Dorks in Love, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Humor, Navidad, Romance, SuperCorp, comedia, good luthors, karlena, pandemia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Alex se bebe el vino necesario para cocinar la cena navideña por lo que Kara tiene que ir sola al supermercado por más, debido a que las restricciones de salud no dejaban que su hermana vaya con ella. Sin embargo, lo que encontró en ese supermercado fue mucho mejor que solo vino.SuperCorp en tiempos de COVID.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	El amor está en el aire… ¿o acaso es coronavirus?

–¡Alex! –exclamó una muy enojada rubia desde la “cocina” de su apartamento mientras cerraba con fuerza el refrigerador.

La susodicha se atragantó con el vino que estaba bebiendo, por lo que asentó su copa en la mesa ratona y empezó a darse golpecitos en el pecho mientras tosía. –¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

Kara se encaminó a la sala donde se encontraba su hermana, aporreando los pies con cada paso. Tomó la botella de vino que estaba en la mesa y la sacudió para comprobar sus sospechas. –¡Te tomaste casi la mitad del vino! –Asentó la botella nuevamente en la mesa y puso uno de sus puños en su cintura–. Necesitaba _ese_ vino –Señaló la botella–, para la cena de ésta noche pero _tú_ –Señaló a la pelirroja, quien se encogió en su lugar–, ¡casi te lo acabas!

Alex echó la cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá, y dejó salir una gran exhalación. –Ugh, Kara, ¿por qué haces tanto drama? Podemos brindar con el whiskey o el tequila que tenemos, a nadie le importará. –La pelirroja se impulsó con las manos para levantarse de su asiento, tomó su copa y la llevó a sus labios, terminándose su contenido para luego agarrar la botella por el cuello y caminar hacia a la cocina.

Kara se apretó el puente de la nariz con exasperación, desacomodando sus lentes un poco, molesta ante las palabras de la otra mujer. –Ese no es el caso, el vino lo necesito para cocinar, no para beber. –Apartó la mano de su rostro y dirigió una dura mirada a su hermana–. ¿Cómo pretendes que empiece a hacer la cena sin todos los ingredientes? Además, ¿por qué diablos estás bebiendo desde ahora? No es ni siquiera medio día y ya estás ebria.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras le ponía el corcho a la botella y la metía al refrigerador. –No estoy ebria, puedo aguantar mucho más y lo sabes. Solo quería probar el vino y pues… –Se rascó la nuca–. Me gustó mucho así que me serví otra copa… y otra más. Sinceramente no me di cuenta, lo siento.

La rubia suspiró, dejando salir su enojo. —Está bien, no pasa nada, solo tienes que ir a comprar otra botella mientras yo empiezo a hacer la pasta –indicó y caminó hacia la cocina para comenzar a reunir los ingredientes.

Alex frunció el ceño y se recargó contra la encimera al lado de su hermana, apoyando sus codos en el borde. –No iré al supermercado –dijo con una risa al final.

Kara volteó la cabeza e hizo una mueca con los labios, sintiendo el enojo volver a su cuerpo. –Claro que irás. _Tú_ –Picó el hombro de su hermana con su dedo índice, haciendo que ésta se quejara– te bebiste el vino así que _tú_ –La volvió a picar– irás por más para que pueda preparar la pierna de cerdo.

Sobándose el brazo, Alex se alejó de la rubia para evitar más agresiones hacia su persona. –No puedo conducir, bebí demasiado, tú misma lo dijiste –explicó con una sonrisa burlona.

–Y me respondiste diciendo que no estás ebria, no puedes decir cualquier excusa según te convenga. –Kara cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá. –La realidad es que, legalmente, no debo conducir.

–Pues yo conduciré y tú te bajas a comprar. –Ofreció una solución la hermana más joven.

–¿Qué tal que no hay la misma marca de vino que quieres? No sabré cual elegir si eso pasa. –Trató de zafarse de la situación.

–Entonces me bajaré contigo –replicó Kara, acercándose a la otra mujer.

–Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, solo debe entrar una persona por familia al supermercado. –Señaló la pelirroja con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Fue el turno de Kara de poner los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de frustración. –Como si la gente hiciera caso a esa regla, entraremos separadas y nos reunimos adentro, tan simple como eso.

–Kara, soy una agente federal, ¿acaso crees que se vería bien que un empleado del gobierno rompa las reglas de seguridad y salud para ir a comprar alcohol? –El tono condescendiente que usó Alex fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al fin colmando la paciencia de su hermanita quien la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que el aire de sus pulmones se escapara cuando cayó en el asiento del sofá con fuerza. – _Ufff_ , ¡Kara, maldición! –El reclamo perdió fuerza al ser seguido por una risa de la pelirroja y subsecuentemente de la rubia.

–Bien, iré yo sola, ¿feliz? –Kara se dirigió hacia su habitación para buscar una chaqueta, poniéndosela enseguida–. Por favor, empieza a cocer los espaguetis mientras yo voy a comprar, debe haber mucha gente en el supermercado ahora pero espero no tardar más de una hora.

La rubia buscó un cubre bocas desechable en uno de los cajones cercanos a la puerta, usualmente usaba unos de tela reutilizables, tri-capa por supuesto, pero en lugares tan concurridos como un supermercado prefería usar uno de grado médico. Se quitó los lentes, colocó los elásticos de la mascarilla alrededor de sus orejas y volvió a poner sus anteojos en su lugar.

–¿Hace falta alguna otra cosa? –Continuó hablando la rubia, su voz levemente amortiguada por la barrera en su rostro.

Alex, quien seguía tirada en el sofá, pasó sus piernas al otro lado y levantó su torso para ver a la menor. –Creo que no. Winn dijo que traería el postre.

Winn era el mejor amigo de Kara. Ambos trabajaban en CatCo desde hace algunos años y se había vuelto inseparables, sin tomar en cuenta su pequeño distanciamiento luego de que Kara rechazara románticamente a Winn casi un año atrás ya que habían decidido olvidarse de ello y seguir siendo amigos. Él no era cercano con su familia, su padre estaba en prisión y su madre lo había abandonado poco antes de su encarcelamiento pero como Winn ya contaba con la mayoría de edad, no se molestó en buscarla.

Sus amigos eran su familia y ya que James pasaría las fiestas con su madre y su hermana Kelly en su pueblo natal, eso dejaba a las hermanas Danvers como su única compañía, puesto que la madre de las chicas estaba trabajando en el hospital de su pueblo natal y no quería exponerlas al virus. Kara accedió gustosa a dejarlo pasar las festividades con ella y su hermana, ya que en un principio estaba triste de no poder hacer su cena navideña de manera normal. Con Winn acompañándolas al menos el apartamento no estaría tan triste con solo dos personas. El joven cenaría con las hermanas y se quedaría a dormir para poder abrir los regalos la mañana siguiente.

Ya que solo eran tres personas, Kara pensó que no tenía caso preparar todo un pavo, ni siquiera uno pequeño, así que optó por cambiar el tradicional menú navideño por otra cosa, decidiéndose a preparar pierna de cerdo envinada, espaguetis en salsa verde y un pastel de chocolate y nueces como postre, el cual Winn se ofreció a comprar del lugar favorito de la rubia.

–Sí, él traerá el postre pero no pensé en las botanas… –Kara tomó su pequeña bolsa del gancho junto a la puerta y la pasó sobre su cabeza, la correa cruzada en su pecho–. Veré que consigo, tal vez unas papas fritas o quesos.

–Oye, si el vino que me tomé era para la comida, ¿con qué brindaremos? No vi nada más en el refri –preguntó Alex, su frente arrugándose levemente en señal de preocupación.

Kara levantó una ceja acusadoramente. –¿No dijiste que podías brindar con whiskey? –Se burló.

Alex se tocó las sienes con su dedo medio y su pulgar. –Sabes que estaba jodiéndote.

–Pues anda a jo- _hm_ -fastidiar a otra persona –dijo Kara mientras revisaba que sus llaves, cartera, celular y gel anti-bacterial estuvieran en su bolso, tropezándose con sus palabras ya que no le gustaba maldecir–. Ya pensaré si mereces que compre algo para brindar.

La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente de su asiento con un dedo en el aire, como si tuviera una idea. –¡Oh! Y también compra chocolates… ¡y bastones de caramelo para mañana!

Kara se rio entre dientes ante el repentino apetito por golosinas de su hermana. Normalmente era ella la glotona, no la pelirroja. –Sí, sí, sí, ya veré. Por favor, no olvides la pasta. –Empujando sus lentes hacia arriba, ya que se resbalaban por el cubre bocas, la rubia dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento. Una vez en el pasillo, sacó su celular de su bolso y le mandó un mensaje a Winn, recordándole llevar la champaña que James había comprado especialmente para ellos, sintiéndose mal por su ausencia.

La rubia condujo hasta el supermercado al que siempre iba, encontrando un lugar libre donde aparcar rápidamente. Contrario a lo que había creído, no parecía haber muchas personas en el lugar, pensó que tal vez se debía a la hora, no queriendo imaginar cómo estaría más tarde.

Se bajó del auto, tomó un carrito de súper y se dirigió a la fila de la entrada, guardando la distancia con la persona delante de ella. No había mucha gente en la fila, tal vez unas 7 u 8 personas, de entre las cuales 3 traían el cubre bocas mal colocado con la nariz destapada y 2 tenían un cubre bocas con válvula.

La rubia rodó los ojos ante la irresponsabilidad de las personas y volteó a ver a su alrededor mientras esperaba su turno de entrar. Detrás de Kara se paró un hombre un poco más alto que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos de un azul un tanto oscuro. Se encontraba viendo su celular hasta que sintió los ojos de la rubia en él y subió la mirada, sonriendo tras su máscara negra con un logo bastante corriente de Nike, solo que debajo de la palomita en lugar de decir “Nike” decía “Mike”.

Antes de que el tipo pudiera decir algo, Kara desvió su mirada a la persona que se paró tras de él. Era una mujer de cabello oscuro, tal vez negro o un castaño muy oscuro el cual se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo. La mayoría de sus facciones se encontraban obviamente ocultas por el cubre bocas que portaba pero Kara no pudo evitar notar el tono marfil de su piel, la perfecta curvatura de sus cejas y el deslumbrante verde de sus ojos.

Al parecer, la mujer también sintió la mirada de Kara en ella y volteó el rostro para verla. Ojos verdes conectaron con los azules de Kara por un largo rato, la rubia no notó si fueron segundos o minutos. No sabía si hablar o no, después de todo la mujer era una desconocida y se encontraba a varios metros de ella por lo que tendría que alzar la voz, sin mencionar que el tipo, Mike, seguía entre ellas. Cuando finalmente abrió la boca tras su mascarilla para pronunciar un saludo, la mujer de ojos verdes habló primero.

–La fila está avanzando.

Kara parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja. Estaba tan perdida en sus ojos que no escuchó bien lo que la otra mujer dijo. —Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

La morena arqueó una ceja y repitió sus palabras. –Que la fila está avanzando.

Ante eso, Kara volteó a ver al lado opuesto y comprobó que, efectivamente, la fila se estaba moviendo aun cuando ella no. De las 7 u 8 personas que había antes, ahora solo permanecían 3, quienes además habían avanzado dejando un gran espacio entre la última persona y la rubia.

Kara viró rápidamente su rostro devuelta hacia la morena y el hombre detrás de sí. –¡Lo siento! No lo noté. –Se disculpó y empujó su carrito hacia la entrada, agradecida de que su cubre bocas ocultaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No volteó a ver a la mujer otra vez, simplemente esperó su turno para entrar al local, rodando los ojos por milésima vez ese día al ver que una persona pidió que se le tome la temperatura en el brazo.

Finalmente dentro del supermercado, empujando el carrito con los antebrazos mientras trataba de deshacerse de la sensación viscosa en sus manos que el gel anti-bacterial barato que le habían dado provocó, Kara se dirigió a la sección donde se encontraban las papas fritas y otro tipo de frituras, tomando unas cuantas bolsas de contenido variado. Justo cuando salía de dicho pasillo, casi chocó contra el carrito de otra persona quien resultó ser la misma mujer de la fila.

–Oh, perdón, no me fijé al doblar –comentó la rubia.

La mujer de ojos verdes rio suavemente tras su máscara. –No prestas atención a muchas cosas, ¿cierto?

Kara sintió el calor volver a sus mejillas mientras reía nerviosamente. –Sí, lo siento. Soy algo despistada.

–Y tal parece que también te gusta disculparte por todo –bromeó de nuevo la desconocida.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior, levemente avergonzada. –Lo lamen… –Comenzó a disculparse pero se percató de que la otra mujer levantó de nuevo una de sus perfectas cejas, haciendo que se detuviera y comenzara a reír, más abiertamente ésta vez—. Está bien, entiendo tu punto.

La morena rio en consecuencia, como si la risa de Kara la hubiera contagiado.

Cuando las risas murieron, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Kara asintiendo lentamente, observando a la morena mientras que la otra mujer jugaba con un anillo que tenía en el dedo anular derecho, alternando su mirada entre la rubia y el contenido de su carrito.

La mujer de ojos verdes aclaró su garganta y llevó una de sus manos a su oreja derecha, masajeando el lugar donde el elástico del cubre bocas se sostenía. –¿Me permites…?

Kara inclinó la cabeza a un lado, cual cachorro, confundida ante lo pedido. –¿Te permito… qué cosa?

–Pasar –aclaró la otra mujer, empujando hacia adelante su carrito de compras cuyo camino estaba parcialmente bloqueado por la rubia.

Los ojos de Kara se abrieron a todo lo que daban cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a medio pasillo, imposibilitando que cualquier persona pasara. –¡Oh, perdóname! –Se disculpó nuevamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos con su carrito para dejar pasar a la morena.

–No hay de que disculparse –comentó la otra mujer con una sonrisa que se percibía en su voz incluso con la mascarilla–. Dejaré que continúes con tus compras, las botanas son muy importantes para la cena navideña. –Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Kara, aunque de manera lenta para permitirle a la rubia una última palabra.

La rubia sonrió también ante el tono juguetón de la otra mujer, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se alejaba. –Ciertamente lo son.

La morena asintió en señal de que había escuchado pero no dijo nada más y siguió su camino. Kara, por su parte, suspiró, haciendo que sus lentes se empañaran debido al cubre bocas. Se los quitó, los limpió y siguió su recorrido por el supermercado, teniendo que volver a ciertas áreas porque seguía olvidando cosas al estar pensando en la mujer de ojos verdes.

El carrito de Kara se estaba llenando más de lo que había pensado, ya tenía las botanas, agregó unos refrescos, los chocolates y otras golosinas que pidió su hermana, un bote de queso parmesano para los espaguetis e incluso entró a la sección de adornos festivos donde tomó unos cuantos lentes con brillantina con un letrero de “Feliz Año Nuevo” sobre el marco para usar la siguiente semana.

La rubia se encaminó hacia la sección de lácteos y congelados para agarrar unos cuantos botes de helado pero se detuvo de repente al ver a una persona frente a la nevera, inspeccionando su interior para elegir un sabor. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que era la mujer de antes. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y aclaró su garganta, haciendo que la morena diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa ya que parecía muy concentrada en los helados.

–Hola de nuevo. Perdón por asustarte.

La mujer de ojos verdes volteó a ver a la rubia, una mano en su pecho tratando de contener su acelerado corazón. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien le habló, dejó escapar una risa de sus labios. –¿Acaso estás siguiéndome? –preguntó a modo de broma.

Kara bajó la mirada y luego empujó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz ya que se habían deslizado por el movimiento. –No diría que te estoy siguiendo, esto es más como… felices coincidencias.

–Hmm… –Suspiró la mujer de ojos verdes–. Yo no creo mucho en las coincidencias.

La rubia se puso seria aún bajo el cubre bocas. –En ese caso, sí, te estoy siguiendo –dijo sin una pisca de humor.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, ambas rompieron en carcajadas.

A Kara le encantó el brillo en los verdes ojos de la otra mujer mientras reía, se veía tan feliz, tan llena de vida, riéndose por un chiste tan tonto. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

–Quiero que quede claro que lo que dije antes fue una broma, pero con el riesgo de sonar como una acosadora, ¿nos hemos visto antes? Es que… te me haces familiar –comentó la rubia, un poco nerviosa.

Ambas cejas de la morena se arquearon en sorpresa para luego entrecerrarse mientras daba una sonrisa ladina bajo el cubre bocas. –¿Te resulto familiar aun cuando no puedes ver la mitad de mi rostro?

Kara rio nerviosamente y bajó el rostro. –Es que… tus ojos son bastante peculiares. Aproximadamente el 2% de la población mundial tiene ojos verdes y los tuyos no solo son verdes, sino que uno de ellos parece ser de otro tono, como si tuvieras una ligera heterocromía –divagó la rubia, logrando decir todo eso, sorprendentemente, en una sola bocanada de aire.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron ampliamente y después arrugó las cejas. –No suenas como como una acosadora en lo absoluto –dijo y después rio.

El sonrojo de Kara se extendió hasta sus orejas, donde el cubre bocas no logró ocultarlo. –¡No lo soy, lo prometo! –Se apresuró a aclarar, sacudiendo sus manos frente a sí misma.

La que apartó la mirada ahora fue la morena, mordiéndose los labios fuera del alcance visual de la otra mujer. –Tú también me resultas familiar, de hecho. ¿Vienes a comprar aquí seguido?

Kara asintió mientras empujaba un mechón suelto de cabello tras su oreja. –Sí, vengo cada dos semanas a comprar la despen… espera, ¡ya sé por qué te ves tan familiar! –Chasqueó los dedos para dar énfasis—. Hace algunos meses, antes de la cuarentena, tiré por accidente la pirámide de cajas de galletas Oreo y tú te reíste de mí para después huir cuando volteé a verte. No te reconocí antes porque ese día usabas anteojos y, claro, por el cubre bocas que ahora traes.

Ese brillo en los ojos verdes de la mujer cuando reía era lo que Kara había reconocido.

La morena resopló al tratar de contener su risa ante el recuerdo de ese suceso. –Oh, Dios, es verdad. No te reconocí sin la mirada de pánico y vergüenza en tus ojos.

La rubia rio ante eso, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. –Sí, esa era yo.

–Te juro que traté de no reírme pero no pude contenerme –dijo la morena a modo de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kara agitó su mano frente a ella, desechando la disculpa. –No te preocupes, yo también me hubiera reído de ver algo así –confesó–. Mi nombre es Kara, por cierto. –Se presentó y extendió su mano para que la otra mujer la estrechara.

La morena bajó su mirada a la mano de la rubia y luego volvió a mirar a su rostro. –Te daría la mano pero no creo que debamos hacerlo… ya sabes, hay un virus circulando.

Kara hizo un puño con la mano extendida para luego levantar el índice. –Buen punto. –Dejó caer su brazo a su lado–. Pero, ¿me dirías al menos tu nombre?

La mujer de ojos verdes estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por un hombre, el mismo que había estado entre ellas en la fila, quien apareció desde detrás de Kara, tocando su hombro.

–¡Hola! –saludó energéticamente–. Mi nombre es Mike, estaba detrás de ti en la fila de entrada, ¿recuerdas?

La rubia se alejó unos pasos del tipo, dándole una mirada rápida al lugar donde la había tocado y haciendo una nota mental de poner mucho desinfectante en esa área. –Sí lo recuerdo… y creo que tu cubre bocas hizo el trabajo de decirme tu nombre antes.

–¿Te gusta mi cubre bocas? –preguntó entusiasmado pero no esperó una respuesta–. Mandé a hacerlo en un lugar especial, pedí uno nuevo que, además de mi nombre, tiene mi número de teléfono del otro lado para que las chicas guapas como tú no tengan que pedirlo –explicó y le guiñó el ojo a la rubia.

La morena rodó los ojos ante tal estupidez, gesto el cual Kara notó y compartía el sentimiento.

–Eso es… muy ingenioso –dijo finalmente la rubia, incapaz de decir lo que realmente pensaba debido a que era muy educada.

La mujer de ojos verdes aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de las otras dos personas. –Los dejaré para que sigan hablando. –Extendió su brazo hacia la nevera de los helados, la abrió y tomó dos botes, uno de vainilla y otro de choco-chips, poniéndolos en su carrito.

–N-no, espera –tartamudeó Kara al tratar de detenerla.

La morena sacudió la cabeza suavemente. –Está bien, Kara. Te veré por ahí. –Fue su turno de guiñarle un ojo a la rubia.

El guiño que la morena le dio a Kara, a diferencia del de Mike, hizo que sintiera una estampida de elefantes en el estómago y no unas simples mariposas.

Kara suspiró y se resignó a escuchar al hombre hablar por unos cuantos minutos antes de mandarlo a volar, poniendo como excusa que se debía apresurar para llegar a casa con su novio (casi se delata en su mentira al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Mike, quería reír pero logró contenerse). Se alejó con tanta prisa que incluso olvidó que quería comprar unos cuantos litros de helado.

La rubia se dirigió a su última parada en el supermercado antes de pagar: el pasillo de licores. Solo tenía que agarrar una botella de vino y se podría ir del lugar, el cual parecía más concurrido comparado a cuando entró. Fue algo difícil maniobrar con el carrito por ese pasillo ya que habían muchas personas comprando alcohol para celebrar más tarde, las bebidas más populares siendo la cerveza y la champaña, de la más barata por supuesto.

Era al final del pasillo donde se encontraban los vinos, blancos y tintos. Kara suspiró de alivio al ver que quedaba una última botella del vino que necesitaba para su cena, incluso dejó su carrito de lado para poder llegar más rápidamente a la botella. Su expresión de alivio fue cambiada por una de irritación cuando vio una delgada mano agarrar la botella al mismo tiempo que ella, produciendo un suave _clink_ cuando el hermoso anillo de _Claddagh_ en el dedo anular de la otra persona tocó el cristal.

Sus ojos azules se movieron de la mano ajena hasta el brazo, hombro y finalmente el rostro de la otra persona. Sus lentes se empañaron levemente al no poder contener un resoplido cuando vio a quien pertenecía la mano.

–¿Sigues sin creer en las coincidencias?

Los ojos verdes de la otra mujer brillaron con picardía. –No lo sé, más bien estoy empezando a creer que _sí_ eres una acosadora –comentó mientras atrajo la botella hacía sí.

La rubia, sin embargo, no la soltó. –Sería una acosadora si te hubiera hablado antes, pero debo confesar que cada vez que te veía después del accidente, corría en dirección opuesta por la pena. –Fue ahora ella quien jaló la botella hacia su cuerpo.

–¿Y estás tratando de recupera tiempo perdido hoy al seguirme por todo el supermercado? –Levantó una ceja juguetonamente y atrajo la botella hacia ella nuevamente.

Kara rio suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Te juro que no es a propósito. Además, de momento tú sabes más acerca de mí de lo que yo sé de ti. No me dijiste tu nombre hace un momento.

Fue el turno de la morena de reír. –No quería interrumpir a ese _galán_ que claramente quería algo contigo –dijo burlonamente, incluso enfatizando la palabra “galán” para dar a entender que pensaba completamente lo contrario sobre él.

–Oh, créeme, no es mi tipo en lo absoluto –dijo Kara traviesamente.

La morena captó el cambio en la voz de la otra mujer y sonrió de lado por debajo de su mascarilla. –¿Y… cuál es tu tipo?

–Las mujeres –respondió Kara con confianza aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Los ojos verdes de la morena inspeccionaron a Kara de la cabeza a los pies y devuelta. –Creo que estoy empezando a creer en las coincidencias.

Dicha respuesta hizo que Kara aflojara su agarre en la botella, lo cual aprovechó la morena para apoderarse de ella.

–Mi nombre es Lena, por cierto –agregó–. Es un placer conocerte, Kara.

_Lena._

El nombre resonó en la mente de Kara.

–Uh, s-sí, el placer es mío, Lena –tartamudeó la rubia.

La morena, Lena, sonrió de lado sin importar que la otra mujer no pudiera verlo. –Aunque me gustaría alargar este _placer_ , creo que se está haciendo tarde y tú dijiste algo acerca de una cena, ¿no?

El recordatorio de la cena hizo que Kara saliera de su embobamiento respecto a la morena, por lo que bajó su mirada para comprobar que el vino ya no estaba en su posesión, sino en la de la otra mujer. Subió su rostro para conectar su mirada con Lena de nuevo.

–¡Sí! Tengo que preparar una cena y de verdad necesito ese vino. –Señaló la botella en las manos de la morena–. Tengo planeado hacer pierna de cerdo envinada y, como su nombre dice, necesito vino.

Lena ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. –Sucede que yo también lo necesito. Tengo planeado embriagarme sola mientras como helado y otras comidas que no son para nada buenas para la salud.

Kara rio ante la declaración, sin estar realmente segura de si era una broma o no. Cuando la morena no rio con ella, supuso que era en serio. –Espera, ¿pasarás la navidad sola?

Lena se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. –Normalmente estaría en un baile de caridad o un evento de ese estilo pero debido a las restricciones no fue posible planear nada de eso. –Comenzó a explicar–. Además, mi familia vive en Metrópolis y no tenía muchas ganas de viajar, si te soy sincera.

Fue el turno de Kara de ladear la cabeza, en su caso por confusión. –¿Baile de caridad? –En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo que había estado frente a ella desde el principio–. Espera, bailes de caridad, tu familia en Metrópolis, te llamas Lena… ¿eres Lena Luthor?

Lena Luthor era la mujer más poderosa de National City, después de Cat Grant por supuesto. Había tomado control de Luthor-Corp después de que su hermano Lex decidiera tomarse unas vacaciones indefinidas hace varios años y, al ver que no tenía intenciones de regresar, decidió cambiar el nombre de la compañía y mover las oficinas centrales de Metrópolis a National City. Bajo su mando, la recientemente nombrada L-Corp había hecho muchos descubrimientos en muchas áreas, tanto de tecnología como en la salud, multiplicando por billones su capital. Lena Luthor era la CEO de una empresa de Fortune 500 más joven que había habido, con tan solo 25 años.

Kara no podía creer que estaba frente a tal personalidad. Ella, Kara Danvers, una simple reportera de CatCo se había topado con una multimillonaria en el supermercado.

Lena miró a sus pies por unos segundos antes de enlazar su mirada con la de Kara de nuevo. –Sí, soy yo. –Extendió sus brazos delante de ella, como presentando un premio o algo por el estilo.

La rubia dejó salir un jadeo de emoción. –¡Oh por Dios! –dijo con una voz un tanto elevada pero lamentándolo enseguida y siseó, reprimiéndose–. ¡Oh por Dios! –repitió con voz baja esta vez–. No puedo creer que no te reconociera antes.

Lena dejó escapar una risita. –Te sorprendería lo que pueden hacer unos lentes para disfrazar tu identidad.

–Sí, los lentes, no los traes hoy… –comentó Kara.

–Tengo puestos lentes de contacto. Supuse que mis orejas ya tienen suficiente trabajo con sostener el cubre bocas –dijo con humor.

Kara rio fuerte, haciendo que sus lentes se empañen de nuevo. –Ni me lo digas… –Removió los lentes de su lugar, limpiándolos–. Lentes, cubre bocas, audífonos… solo falta que carguen mi bolso.

Lena sonrió, haciendo que las esquinas de sus ojos se arruguen levemente. Aun sin sus anteojos, Kara notó ese brillo que rápidamente se estaba volviendo algo que le gustaba provocar.

El sonido de su celular hizo que Kara se pusiera sus lentes rápidamente, sacara el aparato y revisara la notificación. Era Alex, preguntando por qué tardaba tanto.

–Ugh, tengo que apresurarme… –Volteó a ver de nuevo al vino y luego a la morena–. Y de verdad necesito ese vino.

Lena bajó su mirada para ver la botella también y suspiró, para después extenderla hacia la rubia. –Ten, es tuyo.

Kara la tomó rápidamente, casi temiendo que la otra mujer se fuera a retractar, y la abrazó contra su pecho. –¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! –exclamó con felicidad antes de que su humor decayera un poco–. Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué beberás ahora?

Lena se encogió de hombros. –Nada, has arruinado mi navidad –dijo con falsa resignación.

La rubia se carcajeó y luego se puso un poco seria, pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. –Bueno, si quieres… puedes… venir conmigo.

La morena abrió ampliamente sus ojos, sorprendida ante la invitación. –¡Oh! Huh, gracias pero no me gustaría molestar… de seguro tienes invitados y, para serte sincera, te estoy juzgando un poco por eso. –Trató de zafarse con algo de humor.

Kara sacudió sus manos frente a ella. –No estarías molestando para nada, además que no tengo muchos invitados, solo mi hermana Alex y mi amigo Winn.

Lena bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus pies, reacia a tomar la oferta. –Kara…

–De verdad que no es molestia. Si en verdad no quieres venir, no me enojaré porque digas que no, después de todo nos acabamos de conocer pero… si planeas pasar la navidad bebiendo y comiendo… yo tengo comida y bebida en casa.

La morena levantó el rostro y miró a Kara a los ojos, asintiendo lentamente. –Eso… suena bien.

Lena casi pudo ver la sonrisa de Kara a través de su mascarilla de lo grande que era.

–¡Perfecto! Solo que debo darme prisa para empezar a cocinar. Espero que Alex haya avanzado con la pasta… –dijo esa última parte más para sí misma que para Lena. Bajó la mirada para ver el carrito de Lena, viendo que tenía frituras, helado y dos paquetes de “cena para uno en microondas”–. ¿Ya tienes todo lo que viniste a comprar?

Lena bajó la mirada también y la subió otra vez. –Creo que dejaré la cena instantánea. ¿Hay algo que pueda llevar para la cena?

–Tu presencia es más que suficiente.

Ya que, aparentemente, ya no pasaría la noche sola, Lena decidió dejar de lado su carrito. –Muy bien pero me dejarás pagar por ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

–Me parece justo –dijo la rubia, no sin antes tomar los botes de helado del carrito descartado ante la divertida mirada de Lena–. No pude agarrar mi propio helado gracias a _Mike_ –pronunció el nombre con desdén.

Luego de eso, ambas se dirigieron a la caja registradora donde Lena pagó como había dicho antes. Salieron juntas del supermercado, intercambiando números para que Kara pudiera mandarle su dirección más tarde.

Mientras ellas se alejaban, los guardias de la entrada (el que daba el gel anti-bacterial y el que tomaba la temperatura) miraban como las dos mujeres caminaban hacia el auto de la rubia, donde metieron la despensa.

El guardia del gel suspiró. –Ésta gente… no entienden que deben venir solos, una persona por familia. Creen que es divertido entrar separados para engañarnos pero solo se ponen en riesgo a lo tonto.

El guardia del termómetro se enderezó. –Tal vez se enamoraron dentro, ¿no lo crees?

El guardia del gel miró a su compañero sin una pisca de humor y lo empujó con su hombro. –Sí, claro, como si esas cosas pasaran.

Después de eso, ambos estallaron en risas las cuales fueron interrumpidas cuando el siguiente cliente entró al supermercado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Les traigo este one shot que tenía pensado desde hace unas semanas, mi primer SuperCorp en español para terminar este terrible año. Esperemos que el siguiente sea mejor y que nos traiga ¡SUPERCORP CANON!
> 
> Disculpen cualquier error pero lo quería postear antes de la media noche.


End file.
